dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Barroch
Barroch was an apothecary before becoming an Arisen. Generally exhibiting a brash personality, he is encountered within several locations inside Bitterblack Isle. In his dialogue he sometimes mentions that he does not mind being on the island, as he has no ambitions in killing The Dragon to regain his heart. His ironic nature is shown when he describes the island as 'inviting' or 'comfortable', the overwhelming darkness seemingly his biggest issue. Little is known about his background, only that he has no Pawn and no desire to return home. Description While he waits for the Arisen to die, he sells Curatives, Tools, Weapons and Gear. He can also Enhance and Rarify items. Quests *A Guiding Light (find Barroch in the Duskmoon Tower) *Slumbering Promise (rarify a weapon) Locations *After meeting him on the third floor of the Duskmoon Tower, he moves on to the Arisen's Refuge and the The Warriors' Respite, depending on the Arisen's progression through the Isle. He can then always be found in both locations. *After slaying Daimon for the first time, he can ALWAYS be found at the entrance of the Isle, standing on the platform beside Olra. *Barroch may appear in the Corridor of Emptiness or the Corridor of the Hallowed, though this is a random encounter. Simply exiting and re-entering the area is often enough to make him appear/disappear. Dark Arisen Items Sold Notes *The Dark Arisen Items, Weapons and Armor sold by Barroch only become available to purchase after having met certain conditions on Bitterblack Isle. A number of these Items/Gear are added to Barroch's stock in set updates, listed below as 'Stock Update 1, 2, 3 and 4'. Completion of specific Bitterblack Isle Notice Board Quests result in the first three of the stock updates, with Stock Update 4 a result of DLC. **Stock Update 1 occurs after completion of Eyes of the Deep (obtain 1 Abyssal Eye). **Stock Update 2 occurs after completion of Accursed Errand (obtain 3 Cursed Dragon Horns). **Stock Update 3 occurs after completion of Hope Springs Infernal (obtain 3 Bloodred Crystals). **Stock Update 4 occurs after 'purchasing' the DLC pack The Crucible of the Lost. **All Stock Updates, excluding the Stock Update 3 and the DLC pack - (Stock Update 4), occur after moving on to New Game Plus. NOTE: Following the patch on June 17th 2013, some players are reporting that (in addition to most other vendors) all of Barroch's stock (besides the Stock Update 3 and the DLC pack) appears to have become available, even without meeting the previously required conditions. Stock Update 1 Stock Update 2 Stock Update 3 Stock Update 4 Dragon's Dogma Items Sold Notes *This section refers to Items & Gear from Dragon's Dogma, and not those newly introduced in Dark Arisen. *Barroch sells a number of Curatives and Tools from the first time he's encountered, some of which are only available to purchase from other vendors later in the main game. *The variety of Weapons and Armor that Barroch sells upgrades in accordance to the stage progression system on mainland Gransys. The further through the Main Quest, the more he will sell. For example, if talking to him before the Arisen has been to Gran Soren, he will only sell Stage 1 gear; if talking to him after having met with the Duke, Barroch will sell up to Stage 4 gear. Refer to the Shopping page for more information on when these 'Stages' take place. Curatives Tools Swords Maces Longswords Warhammers Daggers Staves Archistaves Shields Magick Shields Bows Longbows Magick Bows Head Armor Chest Clothing Torso Armor Arms Armor Leg Clothing Leg Armor Cloaks Notes *Despite being an Arisen, nothing changes after The Dragon's death. Barroch notably has no Pawn. Since he says: "...I lost some good pawns...", ''his pawn has more than likely perished within the labyrinth together with other support pawns. **It's plausible that he is, like Olra, an Arisen from another world since he is unaffected by Grigori's death. *Barroch is not above vengeance or callous abandonment. As he is spoken to, he recalls a woman with an ''"over-serious nature" who treated him in the same manner as a beast. He further explains that the woman who would have been "a real gem", was devoured by a beast. It can be assumed that he could have lent her aid; however due to how she treated him, he merely allowed her to die. In the end, he addresses the event as only "...a shame." *As evidenced by Olra's dialogue, she is likely the woman who Barroch left to die. She mentions running out of curatives and losing her pawns, then seeing a bright light. Whether Arisen Olra is still alive or just a manifestation is unclear. * Barroch advises the Arisen to be wary against the Necrophage enemies, indicating the player should be "mindful of the where and when." This is important to know as it is in one's best interest to memorize the spawn points of all Necrophage beasts as well as leaving some enemies alive in order to avoid encounters with them. Killing all enemies in an area usually spawns the Necrophages, therefore one should always be on guard. * Barroch's Equipment is: ** Weapons: 'Golden Stilettos ** '''Torso: 'Marshal's Bracers / Vagabond Armor ** '''Arms: Monomi Bracers ** Legs: Braided Hosen / Mercenary Slogs ** Cloak: Beastly Mantle Quotes *''"I was an apothecary before becoming an Arisen. Made my coin mixing potions. Fusing reagents into new compounds. New elements. Alchemy, in a word. This place is a trove of herb and ores found nowhere else. Nowhere natural. I've seen gold and jewels enough to rot my eyes, but the treasures this place hides ought to keep me entertained for years to come."'' *''“My trade? Isn’t it obvious? …Heh, no, I don’t suppose it is. I’m a wandering scholar of sorts, and an Arisen besides, though I may not look like either. In truth, I’ve left the wyrm hunting racket. A dangerous pursuit, and the rewards are meager. But speaking of remuneration, I’ll fain help you in your travels if you furnish the coin.”'' * "Slaying beasts holds no allure for me. And immortal or not, I've no time to waste on that which bores me. I'm content to spend eternity fleeing. That is until I've need of a fang or a wing or some such for a compound I aim to make. In that case, Maker pity the beasties. I'm as strong as the wyrm, when I can be bothered." * "You're far from the first new face I've come across here. Most come bearing invitations, but I've turned the lot of them down. No common cause. They fight to be quit of this place, while I find it rather cozy so I send them off with a bit of advice - worry less and enjoy more. The fact that I haven't seen any of them again means either they got their wish, or got dead. Either way, I'll not hold my breath for a reunion." *''“The same fools drawn into this place all come singing the same tune, by and large. Heroes, every one, the deluded fools. Sold on dreams of fixing this blighted world by kings and lords with their own agendas. It’s that, or the knightly types with their lofty lust for strength, eager to whet their blades with any foul creature they find. I’ll thank you to leave me out of either pile. And which are you, then? What is it you hope to find here? Is it fame or fortune, pray, look elsewhere friend. You have…that luxury.”'' *''“To look at you, I wager you’ve seen it. Aye? Had your tussle with the dragon, then espied the grand scheme of the world. How it’s built. Then you’ll know the wisdom of leaving it all be. Have you ever had cause to miss your heart? Steer clear of cliffs and beasts beyond your means and you can live forever. If wandering the countryside has lost its charm, take up residence here. I’d welcome a drinking partner.”'' *''“You must be well bored of your hunt to be wasting time in here. Or well confident.”'' *''“Ever stopped to ponder just what kind of place this is friend? I say it certain that no such island existed off the land I came from. No record names it. Though you need look no further than the links between this cavern and the halls to know aught is amiss. Nature bears no fruit so strange. We’re guests in a world fabricated by someone or something.”'' * "Slay one pack of beasts, and another comes to pick their bones. Like as not, a nastier breed than the ones before. There are times fighting brings more danger than safety. I've lost good pawns to those scavengers. Damn near lost my head to a few. If you aim to kill the creatures here, be mindful of the where and when. Don't get in over your head." * "Where do the beasts here come from? You ever think on that, Friend? We're cut off from the World. Worlds. Whichever. It's naught but Arisen and Pawns what come here. And, that's when it hit me. What if they're what's left of those Fallen Heroes? What happens to a soul bottled up in a place like this? Some find peace enough etching their regrets in stone, but others... What if they just rot? Rot... and become darker things... Hm... Just an idle theory, mind. Mayhap we'll find out when I die and join their ranks. If I run into you then, I'll expect a proper greeting." *''“Even in this forsaken hell, there’s riftstones about to call for pawns. Many are in disrepair, but the right price will buy them back to usefulness, it seems. Convenient thing, that. Mayhap this place is kindred to the other world the pawn legion speak of. Either way, it’s a thoughtful provision, aye? I’ll have to thank our host, should I ever meet him.”'' *''“Seems our host has a taste for hunting Arisen. Best we be thankful we haven’t been cast into the abyss directly. Either he’s the sporting sort, or he lacks the surety of his purpose. Perhaps he’s simply waiting for someone like you—a feisty challenger to come and unseat him.”'' *''“The wandering life is sweet enough, once you’ve grown accustomed to it. I’ll speak no ill of others’ dreams and duties, but I found my own oppressive, and a terrible bore.”'' *''“Rather cozy this place. Save the perpetual darkness.”'' *''“I wasn’t the first to come here. It was a colorful cast already when I arrived. An old man, half-dead by the time I met him. The other half didn’t take long. The other was a woman. Ahh, she’d had been a real gem, save that over-serious nature. By the end, she treated me with the same contempt she would a beast. Had she been freer with her charms around "beasts", she might not have wound up serving as their…supper. Still, a shame… It’s simple luck that I’ve survived this long. I’ve no illusions on that count.”'' *''“One look around and it’s clear we’re rats in a trap here, friend. But then, I’m a strange sort. This sort of welcome puts me more at ease than any hospitality.”'' *''“Now will you have a look? I’ll see you don’t regret it.”'' *''“What’ll it be then?”'' *''“No dying, now.”'' *''“Sent our host to his grave have you? Heh, remind me never to cross you. Still, seems these walls aren’t about to come crumbling down for want of his presence. Mayhap they’ve taken root in one material plane. ‘Tis idle conjecture, and of precious little import either way.” --Post Daimon'' *''“If you’ve the need and the coin, I’ve the wares.” --Post Daimon'' *''“This place is without its master…and yet the beasts persist within it unabated. Strange, that. Ah, well. I’ll do as I will. They can do the same.” --Post Daimon'' *''“You can feel it can’t you? This place is wrought from the will of some creator. I don’t mean the Maker, mind. I keep no truck with the Faith. No, this place is like a memory given form. We’re guests in someone’s imaginary world you and I…else rabbits caught in their snare."'' *''"I can scarce imagine the sort of grudge this isle's creator must bear...against the Arisen. Still less what I've done to earn my place here. I'm a simple wanderer. Keep to myself. I've no illusion of entitlement to Arisen. I've earned no one's respect and adulation, nor do I crave it. But neither truly, have I earned such retribution."'' * "You feel that? Something grievous dark is stirring within the bowels of the earth below us. It bears the stink of the dragon... Worse perhaps. Just what have you gone and woken up?" --Post Daimon Category:Enhancing NPCs Category:Rarifying NPCs Category:Dark Arisen: Shopkeepers Category:Arisen Category:Males Category:Verify Category:Cloaks Category:Clothing Category:Chest Clothing